


J. Daniel Atlas: The Three Minute Magician

by EmilyweepsforPilfrey



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Foursome, I am not responsible for this, Jack is a good little assistant, Jack is also a little shit, M/M, Multi, This was supposed to be quick, Threesome, Twosome, Voyeurism, as is Merritt, did you really think I was going to make it through this without a Zombieland reference?, lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, much like Daniel, onesome, perform a 3 minute trick on me - said no one ever, porn or popcorn, that is the question, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyweepsforPilfrey/pseuds/EmilyweepsforPilfrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three minutes. One hundred and eighty seconds. One hundred and eighty thousand milliseconds. It seems like all the time in the world, yet no time at all. Oh, Merritt was giving him hell for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J. Daniel Atlas: The Three Minute Magician

_“The Lover,”_ _Danny_ _said smugly._  

 _“Three minutes,” Henley coughed._  

 **180**  

Merritt McKinney was always reading people, taking note of their reactions and filing the information away for later.  

 **179**   

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop his brain from connecting the clues and coming to a conclusion that was, more often than not, true.  

 **178**  

So when he heard Henley interject with her “three minutes” retort, he didn’t just see the bitterness and resentment written plainly on her face; he saw the defensiveness written on Danny’s. 

 **177**  

Too defensive…. like maybe there was something to it.  

 **176**  

Merritt made sure to file that information away for future reference.  

 **175**  

The Four Horsemen got along surprisingly well, on the whole, especially given the circumstances of how they were thrust together, left with no one to trust but each other.  

 **174**  

Of course, they fought – some more than others.  

 **173**  

If there was bickering going on, it was a safe bet to assume that Danny and Merritt were involved.  

 **172**  

They knew how to push each other’s buttons.  

 **171**  

They knew where to stick the knife.  

 **170**  

So when things got tense between them and they came to verbal blows, Danny would hurl an insult about Merritt’s age and Merritt would throw a stamina related quip back at him thanks to that little gem Henley had so generously handed him the first day they’d met.  

 **169**  

“Well you might have gotten away with that back in your day, old man, but nowadays we have this thing called the internet that can tell us more than your mentalism could.” 

 **168**  

“Well back in _my day_ , Danny boy, we had a thing called 'stamina' and 'lasting longer than three minutes'.”  

 **1** **67**  

Danny would throw up his hands and storm out. 

 **166**  

At first. 

 **165**  

Then it became apparent to Danny that Merritt was only doing it to get a rise out of him.  

 **164**  

To get him worked up.  

 **163**  

Danny vowed not to give Merritt what he wanted after that.  

 **162**  

He failed.  

 **161**  

"Where do you think we'd be if we hadn't been recruited by The Eye?" Henley asked one day.  

 **160**  

"Well I'd probably be homeless or dead or something," Jack answered with a little bit too much honesty.  

 **159**  

"I'd be drunk and passed out," Merritt added with similar candour, "or dead too." 

 **158**  

"Henley would probably have reached the stage in her career where she could pull an audience without taking her clothes off," Danny professed.  

 **157**  

"I'll have you know that I happen to enjoy taking my clothes off," Henley retorted with a smirk.  

 **156**  

"True," the three male Horsemen agreed in unison.  

 **155**  

"Well we all know Danny would have made a name for himself," Merritt announced.  

 **154**  

"Thank you, Merritt," Danny responded sincerely and just a little bit smug.  

 **153**  

Merritt grinned at how easy Danny made it for him; he would walk right into it sometimes.  

 **152**  

"J. Daniel Atlas, the Three Minute Magician," proclaimed Merritt to a glare from the unimpressed Three Minute Magician himself.  

 **151**  

Of course, neither of them were really offended by the quips they sent back and forth to each other.  

 **150**  

They both knew, although they would never admit it, that there was affection behind the cutting remarks.  

 **149**  

It was just part of their repertoire of banter, just like how Jack always seemed to bear the jokes about being too young.    

 **148**  

Some might even say that was how they flirted 

 **147**  

They knew how to get under each other’s skin.  

 **146**  

Merritt knew how to wind Danny up.  

 **145**  

And Danny didn’t yet know how to ignore Merritt’s obvious attempts to get to him.  

 **144**  

One day the Horsemen came bustling in after a show, exhausted and soaking wet thanks to the curse of the clouds.  

 **143**  

“But, Danny, you can make it rain, couldn't you have made it stop?” Merritt whined.  

 **142**  

“Merritt, do you actually have any idea what I do?” Danny retorted.  

 **141**  

"Well I wouldn't deprive you of a chance to brag," Merritt muttered under his breath.  

 **140**  

“You do realise I don’t really have any magical powers," Danny went on, ignoring Merritt's interjection, "that's not how I work, it’s all illusions, sleight of hand, distracting the audience while the actual trick is happening elsewhere.” 

 **139**  

“And get it all done in under three minutes, I know, I know,” Merritt added with a grin. 

 **138**  

Danny didn't even dignify that with a response.  

 **137**  

“I call first shower,” Merritt yelled as soon as they were through the doorway.  

 **136**  

“Merritt, you always take forever,” Henley complained.  

 **135**  

“Don’t worry, I’ll be three minutes tops,” Merritt responded as a grin spread onto his face, “oh wait, no, that’s Danny.” 

 **134**  

Henley and Jack attempted to stifle their laughter.  

 **133**  

“You’re welcome to join me, though,” Merritt threw back over his shoulder.  

 **132**  

And that was how they came to the conclusion that they needed a bigger shower.  

 **131**  

Maybe one of those ones with two shower heads… 

 **130**  

… or four.  

 **129**  

It was a strange thing the way the four of them had come together like they had.  

 **128**  

They were a complex mix of personalities, each of their relationships highlighting a different dynamic of the team.  

 **127**  

Jack and Danny were the teamwork, the comradery.  

 **126**  

Merritt and Jack symbolised the sharing between them, the student and the teacher in every possible way, although not always in the roles you might expect.  

 **125**  

Danny and Henley represented the past, familiar, not always pleasant, but still another stone in the path that made them who they were.  

 **124**  

Henley and Jack were the future, a sense of what could be: simple, soft and sweet.  

 **123**  

Henley and Merritt were the chance to relax and unwind; what was a little sexual relief between good friends? 

 **122**  

Merritt and Danny definitely represented the tension between them all.  

 **121**  

The key was to not let it build up.  

 **120**  

"Let it out," Merritt would say, "let it all out." 

 **119**  

And they certainly found ways to release their tension.  

 **118**  

“Everyone. Merritt’s room. Now.” Jack managed to get out, like a call to arms; lips, hands and every part of his body attached to Merritt’s as the pair of them stumbled their way towards Merritt’s oversized bed.   

 **117**  

Danny met them in the hallway; Henley wasn’t far behind.  

 **116**  

“Sorry, Daniel, I think this is a bit beyond you,” Merritt teased, “it’s going to last way longer than three minutes.”  

 **115**  

“Screw you,” Danny spat, eyes flashing with passion.  

 **114**  

“That is the plan,” Merritt retorted from his position on the bed, “think you’re up for it.” 

 **113**  

“Oh I’m up for it,” Danny promised, grabbing Jack’s wrist and pulling him towards him, “and for saying that I’m stealing Jack from you.” 

 **112**  

Merritt stopped him with his hands on Jack’s hips, his eyes alight with the challenge.  

 **111**  

“Henley, babe, come sit on my face; I bet I can make you cum before Danny and that’s not an easy feat,” Merritt bragged before turning his attention back to Jack, pulling him back by his hips, “and you, Mr Wilder, have I got some plans for you.”  

 **110**  

Merritt’s invitation to Danny came in the form of raised eyebrows and a questioning nod of his head.  

 **109**  

Danny joined them, but not because of Merritt’s invitation, he told himself – like he needed an invitation.  

 **1** **08**  

It would simply be a crime to leave Jack lips unkissed when they were so clearly begging for it – rosy pink and slightly parted, just waiting for him.  

 **107**  

Of course, it wasn’t always like that; sometimes it would just be the two of them, alone together in the house.  

 **106**  

Danny sat on the couch, eyes glued to the television, watching a card trick being performed on screen and trying to learn how to replicate it himself.  

 **105**  

His hands, although bereft of cards, followed the movements as if he were performing it for an audience.  

 **104**  

The magic had his complete attention.  

 **103**  

If he could figure out the trick he could recreate it, improve it and make it his own.  

 **102**  

“Hey, Danny, I’ve got a spare three minutes if you wanna…” Merritt called trailing off as he walked into the room. 

 **101**  

“Fuck you.” 

 **100**  

He maintained his focus on the television, hands still moving.  

 **99**  

Merritt dropped to his knees before him, hands going straight to unbuckle his belt.  

 **98**  

“Mhmm, yes, fuck me, Daniel,”  

 **97**  

Danny’s hands still followed the magician’s faltering only for the briefest of seconds when Merritt took him in his mouth.  

 **96**  

Keep your eyes on the card.  

 **95**  

Ignore everything else; it's just a distraction.  

 **94**  

The closer you look the less you see. 

 **93**  

An erratic thrust of his hips.  

 **92**  

The TV magician’s actions seemed more of a blur, less precise and as if by magic.  

 **91**  

He couldn’t tell you what the magician had done with the King of Clubs, but he could tell you exactly what Merritt was doing with his tongue.  

 **90**  

And fuck if Merritt stopped...  

 **89**  

His hips started to rock to Merritt’s rhythm.  

 **88**  

His hands still tried to focus on what his brain could not.  

 **87**  

Flip the deck, keep the King up the sleeve.  

 **86**  

“Fuck, Merritt.” 

 **85**  

His hands pushed Merritt’s hat off, holding his head to him in case he even thought about pulling away.  

 **84**  

An imaginary pack of cards lay scattered on the floor.  

 **83**  

Of course Merritt, being the witty man that he was, didn’t just restrict his three minute jokes to sexual situations.  

 **82**  

It was Henley and Merritt’s turn to share the cooking duties while the boys lounged around; Henley was in charge – naturally, Merritt would say – while he was left to do any task she delegated to him.  

 **81**  

“Okay, it says here to cook it for three minutes,” Henley read.  

 **80**  

“Danny should do that,” Merritt quipped, “it sounds like his it’s well within his purview.”  

 **79**  

Henley responded with a short laugh, trying to bite back her smile as Merritt walked off down the hall, calling as he did so. 

 **78**  

“Hey, Danny, I’ve got a job for you. 

 **77**  

Don’t worry, it’ll only take three minutes.” 

 **76**  

Perhaps Merritt wouldn't have kept going with the remarks if Danny hadn't made it so easy.  

 **75**  

He seemed to walk right into it every time.  

 **74**  

Every time.  

 **73**  

"Head ups, Danny, Merritt's got a new joke," Jack warned as he walked by.  

 **72**  

"Don't rise to it, Danny," Henley added, sitting down on a stool next to him, "he'll drop it if you stop reacting."  

 **71**  

"Hey, Danny, knock knock," Merritt announced as he walked into the room.  

 **70**  

"Yes, three minutes, ha ha," Danny said sarcastically.  

 **69**  

"No, you're supposed to say 'who's there', Danny, that's how the joke works," Merritt responded, emphasising his words with his hands, a grin creeping onto his face, "but yes you're absolutely right on the three minutes thing." 

 **68**  

"Oh good," Danny retorted dryly.  

 **67**  

What he didn't realise what that he had just handed Merritt what might be his greatest victory to date.  

 **66**  

Merritt didn't even need to come up with a punchline anymore; Danny was telling the joke for him.  

 **65**  

There were days when it seemed like Danny could never escape from Merritt's jokes.  

 **64**  

Merritt always seemed to be there, almost as if he had nothing better to do.  

 **63**  

Side note: if the Eye wanted to get a move on and actually give them something to do, that would be much appreciated by Danny.  

 **62**  

Some days Danny would foolishly think he could get a moment to himself.  

 **61**  

Eyes shut, boxers pushed down to mid-thigh and his hand furiously working away, Danny finally thought he had his moment of peace.  

 **60**  

At last, a moment where he didn't have to put up a front and argue back with Merritt.  

 **59**  

In fact, he didn't even need to think about Merritt at all.  

 **58**  

No, he would imagine it was Henley's hand that was swiftly drawing him to completion and Jack's hot breath on the back of his neck.  

 **57**  

He certainly wasn't thinking about the way Merritt seemed to know exactly what to do to bring him over the edge right away.  

 **56**  

It was like Merritt could make him cum at will.  

 **55**  

And Danny knew Merritt did it on purpose because he would always make Jack beg first.  

 **54**  

Damn, that man knew what he was doing.  

 **53**  

But Danny wasn't thinking about Merritt.  

 **52**  

Not at all.  

 **51**  

And thanks to completely non-Merritt related thoughts, he was...  

 **50**  

"So close."  

 **49**  

He was so swept up in his fantasy that he almost didn't notice when a hand wrapped over the top of his, following his movements.  

 **48**  

But he heard the voice. 

 **47**  

Felt the heavy breath in his ear as Merritt whispered.  

 **46**  

"Two minutes fifty, Daniel."  

 **45**  

"Fifty- one."  

 **44**  

"Fifty-two."  

 **43**  

Merritt's hand disrupted his rhythm, taking over and picking up the pace.  

 **42**  

"You like it rough and fast, Daniel," Merritt whispered in his ear, "I know that even if you don't know it yourself."  

 **41**  

Merritt's teeth grazed Danny's earlobe, dragging slowly with a sense of casual dominance.  

 **40**  

Danny's hand fell away, gripping the sheets as he let Merritt take care of him.  

 **39**  

He had always been good at that.  

 **38**  

And fuck that bastard knew exactly what he was doing.  

 **37**  

"Fifty-four." 

 **36**  

"Fifty-five." 

 **35**  

"Fifty-six." 

 **34**  

Danny came with a silent scream, fisting his hands in the sheets.  

 **33**  

"Two minutes, fifty-six," Merritt observed, "Is that a new record for you, Danny boy?"  

 **32**  

"Fuck you," Danny breathed heavily.  

 **31**  

He would maintain that Merritt's counting was off.  

 **30**  

Well off.  

 **29**  

It seemed inevitable that it would all come to a head one day, that Danny would snap.  

 **28**  

Perhaps that was what Merritt had been pushing for all along.  

 **27**  

Maybe it was always going to end up like this, with the pair of them squaring off at each other from across the room.  

 **26**  

Danny had his fists clenched by his sides and Merritt wore a goading grin.  

 **25**  

“Look, Danny, I’m not saying it’s a bad trick, all I’m saying is that the audience will want you on stage for longer than that.”  

 **24**  

It was like Merritt couldn’t control his smile; it spread wider and wider across his face.  

 **23**  

Danny shook his head slowly, knowing exactly where Merritt was going with this.  

 **22**  

“They just expect more from you,” Merritt continued, “I mean that trick’ll only take what-“ 

 **21**  

“Don’t you dare,” Danny growled.  

 **20**  

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

 **19**  

“Don’t dare do what, Daniel?” Merritt asked innocently, although his devious grin gave him away.  

 **18**  

“You know exactly what, Merritt.”  

 **17**  

There was no way Merritt would back down after that challenge.  

 **16**  

“All I’m saying that the audience will expect to have you for longer than three minutes, that’s all.” 

 **15**  

“That’s it!” Danny yelled.  

 **14**  

Merritt’s eyebrows flew up in shock and Jack had to hold back a goading “ooooh” because it certainly wouldn’t help.  

 **13**  

“That is it,” Danny went on, stalking towards Merritt, “I have had it with this; I have had it with you.”  

 **12**  

The other three Horsemen were shocked, although Merritt’s surprise only lasted the briefest of seconds as it flittered across his face.  

 **11**  

Maybe this was the point where Merritt had pushed him too far.  

 **10**  

“Come on, Daniel, you just need a little time out, just take three minutes to yourself and it’ll all blow over.” 

 **9**  

Henley rolled her eyes in exasperation, because Merritt never knew when to stop.  

 **8**  

But Merritt knew exactly what he was doing 

 **7**  

Almost as if he had planned this all along. 

 **6**  

Danny stopped when he was mere millimetres from Merritt, eyes locked on his, the challenge alight.  

 **5**  

“Go on,” Danny spoke calmly, too calmly, “say it again.” 

 **4**  

Merritt let out a small chuckle and Henley had to face palm because, Jesus, he wasn’t helping.  

 **3**  

“Say it.”  

 **2**   

“Say it,” Danny demanded again, louder. 

 **1**  

“Three. Minutes.” 

 **0**  

Danny launched himself at Merritt, tackling him to the ground.  

“Henley, get the stopwatch,” Danny ordered, his need for control taking over.  

Henley was quick to action and out of the room in a flash.   

Jack scoffed and shook his head at their antics. It was just typical of the pair of them. They just pushed and pushed each other until one or both of them snapped.  

That's when it really began. 

 **10**  

Danny had Merritt by the collar, straddling his chest and holding him down. Chest rising and falling from exertion, breathing heavy, he thought he had the upper hand.  

Merritt held his hands up in mock surrender, but he wasn't giving up. He had Daniel exactly where he wanted him.   

“Go on, Danny boy, show me what you’ve got,” he pushed, knowing exactly what the words would do to Danny. He wouldn't back down from a fight.   

Danny’s eyes said challenge accepted. 

 **20**  

Danny immediately started to furiously unbutton his shirt. 

Merritt sat up underneath him and did the same like it was some sort of a race as to who could strip the quickest.  

Danny, Merritt would say. Definitely Danny. And in under three minutes too.   

 **30**  

Henley came back into the room, holding a stopwatch she would often use when practicing her escape artistry.  

“Thirty seconds, Daniel,” she advised.  

“Have you started it already, Henley?” Merritt complained incredulously. “The foreplay doesn’t count!” 

“Thirty-five, thirty-six,” Henley teased.  

 **40**  

Danny’s shirt was off in a flash, although Merritt’s took a little extra work.  

Danny roughly pushed his hands out of the way, taking over the action himself.  

“Gee, that was qui-“ Merritt began to say before he was cut off by Danny crushing his lips to his and pushing him back down to the floor.  

“Shut. Up.” Danny ordered in between kisses.  

“Yes, sir,” Merritt teased when Danny moved from his lips to start kissing down his chest.  

"Do you think we should join them?" Jack asked Henley hopefully, half out of his seat in readiness.  

"They need to sort this out themselves, Jack," Henley answered, keeping her eyes focused on the pair.  

Jack pouted and slumped in his chair.  

 **50**  

"Time, Henley?" Danny called, already calculating how long everything he had planned would take. It was just one big equation for him. Solve it and he won.  

"Nearly a minute," she responded after a quick glance at the stopwatch. 

"That's not fair," Merritt complained again. "You know the foreplay doesn't count, Hen."  

"Tick tock, Merritt," she called back, teasing.  

Merritt turned his attention back to Danny, eyes burning with promise.  

“It looks like I’ll just have to break you sooner,” he vowed, sitting up again slowly.  

 **1:00**  

The challenge was on.  

Merritt met him in the middle. Danny attempted to reach out to push him back, but Merritt grabbed his wrists. The pair wrestled for a moment, muscles flexing as Merritt tried to hold Danny at bay and Danny attempted to take his control back.  

“This is great, I feel like I should have some popcorn!” Jack announced from his armchair in the corner.  

Henley chuckled and shook her head at him. Her eyes flicked between the pair and the rapidly changing numbers on the stopwatch. She hoped that this would be the testosterone fuelled battle that would finally sort this whole three minute thing out for them once and for all. She almost regretted making that comment.  

 **1:10**  

Jack glanced back and forth between the scene before him and the doorway, deliberating in his head. Henley looked over at him with a perplexed look on her face. He looked pained, like he was facing some great internal turmoil, an existential crisis of sorts. Sometimes she just couldn't even fathom what might be going through his head - at least they had Merritt for that.  

"What the hell, Jack?" she mouthed to him as he appeared to be about to bounce out of his seat. He looked like he had ants in his pants.  

Without a word, Jack jumped out of his seat and sprinted down the hallway, socks sliding on the slippery floor.  

 **1:20**  

Jack returned seconds later, sliding back into the room and leaning against the door frame.  

"Did I miss anything?" he asked Henley anxiously, looking like he was late to the most important meeting of his life and not watching his two best friends having a go at each other on the floor.  

She shook her head, chuckling softly to herself at his worry.  

A whir that Henley was pretty sure was coming from the microwave could be heard over the sounds of the two Horsemen wrestling on the floor.  

Merritt and Danny continued to have a go at each other, through Merritt seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Every time Danny seemed to be gaining some semblance of control, Merritt would crush his lips to his again and take it back, their tongues battling as fiercely as their bodies.  

Then Henley heard it:  

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_  

She let her head fall into her hands.  

"You're actually making snacks, Jack?" she questioned with disbelief.  

Jack shrugged. "I'm hungry."  

 **1:30**  

Merritt managed to win the battle between them, pushing Danny back down to the floor and lowering himself on top of him. He pinned Danny's hands above his head.  

“Down, boy,” Merritt ordered gruffly.  

Danny shivered beneath him and relented. That was precisely the problem between them, the reason they fought. Merritt took Daniel's control from him. It was instinctual for Danny to fight for it like it was his lifeline. What he didn't realise until after the fact was that he was okay with it. He didn't need to be in control. It was all an illusion that he clung to like his life depended on it. He couldn't give it up, but when it was taken from him it was a welcome relief.  

 Satisfied that Danny would obey, Merritt released his wrists and moved to unbuckle his belt and pants. Danny attempted to do the same to Merritt, but his hands were intercepted.  

"Uh uh uh," Merritt scolded, shaking his head at him. "No."  

To prove his point, Merritt released his hold on Danny's pants and sat back straddling his thighs.  

"Is this what you want?" Merritt asked as he undid his own belt.  

Danny nodded as if in a trance. Merritt smirked. 

 **1:40**  

The smirk seemed to do it, as if it reminded Danny of why he was there and the fact that he was supposed to be quite angry with Merritt. He had a point to prove. This was war. He sat up swiftly, watching the surprise on Merritt's face.  

"Nice try," Danny said, the fire back in his eyes.  

He flipped them, pinning Merritt to the floor. Merritt just laughed.  

"Found your fight, Danny boy?" he teased.   

"Oh you're going to regret saying that," Danny promised.  

 **1:50**  

"How's our boy going on time, Hen?" Merritt called, twisting his neck to look back at her.  

"Just under two minutes," she called back, wondering how she managed to put up with this lot.  

The things she did for them.  

Danny growled at Merritt's interjection. Wrong move, Merritt. But Merritt knew exactly what he was doing.  Oh he had it all planned. Just like it was an equation to Danny, it was a narrative to Merritt and he had the whole story planned out in his head.  

"You know, if Henley hadn't given you that head start, I'd have you falling to pieces underneath me before that second hand made it around the clock once," Merritt said.  

"It's a digital stopwatch, Merritt," Danny snarked back. "The number are LED and there aren't any hands." 

Merritt shrugged like he didn't care. Truth be told, he didn't.  

"I'd still have you begging in no time at all," Merritt promised. "I _will_ have you begging." 

The pair stared each other down for a moment, neither willing to crack first.  

 **2:00**  

The microwave beeped from the kitchen. Jack looked torn as to whether he should stay or go. He hovered in the doorway, one foot in and one foot out, shifting his weight between the two.  

"Don't do anything hot," he whispered before sprinting down the hall to the kitchen.  

Merritt and Daniel seemed none the wiser. Henley was past the point of disbelief.  

Doing the only thing he knew that might help him get one over Merritt, Danny launched himself at Merritt again, kissing him furiously and pushing him back to the floor. Ever the battle with them, it was almost as if it was expected.  

 **2:10**  

It was at this point that Jack came sliding back into the room having run straight from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in hand.  

"Aww come on, I said _don't_ do anything hot while I'm away," Jack complained, throwing his free hand up in exasperation.  

His complaint went ignored by the two kissing Horsemen who were, quite frankly, much too busy for his concerns.  

"Popcorn, Henley?" Jack offered, stuffing a handful into his mouth as he spoke.  

She shook her head, watching as Danny ground his hips into Merritt's while Merritt tried to simultaneously divest them of their remaining clothing all at once.  

Jack shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'suit yourself' and circled his way back to his seat via the two Horsemen on the floor.  

"Popcorn, fellas?" Jack asked, holding out the bowl as he passed.  

They, of course, ignored him, if they even heard him.  They were rather preoccupied.  

"Your loss," Jack said to no one, sighing as he sat down.  

Henley shot him a look to tell him to shut up.  

 **2:20**  

Danny had his hands all over Merritt, using the opportunity as both a chance to touch and to hold Merritt down. Merritt allowed it. It would only make victory sweeter when he took back control.  

Jack grabbed one of the cushions from behind him and tossed it at the pair on the floor, still munching on his popcorn.  

“For your back, Merritt,” he explained because, honestly, it looked rather uncomfortable down there on the floor. The gesture went unnoticed.  

“So you’re going to make me beg, are you, Merritt?” Danny said as he sat up and looked down at Merritt. “How exactly do you think you’re going to do that when you’re trapped underneath me?”  

The two made eye contact and held each other’s gaze. It was a stare down, a competition to watch the weakest break first and Danny thought he had the upper hand. But Merritt wasn’t trapped. He wasn’t down. He had a plan. He just had to wait for the right moment to strike.  

Like two wild cats stalking their prey, they kept their focus as a battle waged on between their eyes.  

 **2:30**  

Jack picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at them, trying to prompt them to do something.  

“The fuck, Jack?” Danny objected as it bounced off his head and landed on the floor. He looked up to see Jack shrug nonchalantly.   

It was just the moment Merritt needed. He snatched the piece of popcorn off the floor, popped it in his mouth, grinned and used Danny’s moment of distraction to grab him by the biceps and flip them.  

“Now, I believe I was going to make you beg?” Merritt said as he lowered his lips to Danny’s chest and started kissing his way down.  

Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, tipping his head back. He could feel the smirk on Merritt’s lips as they inched their way lower and lower.  

There was silence between them, interrupted only by the crunching sound of Jack eating his popcorn.  

 **2:40**  

Merritt broke away and sat up. He gave Danny’s pants a little tug then gently brushed his fingertips over Danny’s hips in a silent command. Daniel obeyed without hesitation, lifting his hips to allow Merritt to pull his pants and underwear off. Merritt tossed them behind him with no care for where they fell.  

He dipped his head to the inside of Danny’s knee, starting with a wide open mouthed kiss that made Danny weaken. Merritt moved his away up Danny’s inner thigh, sucking at the flesh as he did so. He maintained a sharp focus on Danny’s face the entire time, watching his reactions and taking note.  

With a sharp intake of breath, Danny squirmed, trying to grip the carpet with his fists and pushing his lower back off the ground. Merritt pulled back and sat up sitting up to take in the sight before him. It was the opportunity Danny needed to let his breathing return to normal and gain some of his wits back. Merritt had always had a way of leaving him breathless and dazed.  

Merritt looked down at Danny lying flat on his back, naked, hard and aching for him. What to do, what to do. Merritt rocked back on his heels, a thoughtful look passing over his face. Danny immediately knew what he was thinking. It was a familiar look that he had seen on Merritt’s face many times before and every time it was directed his way it spelled trouble.  

“No, Merritt,” he whined, voice coming out in breathy gasps. “Don’t do that again. Just…”  

But Merritt ignored his pleas.  

“You don’t like it when I use my mentalism skills on you, Daniel?” Merritt asked, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe you don’t like it when I use other things on you?” 

“Merritt,” Danny gasped again, desperately trying not to beg.  

“You’re thinking of what you want me to do to you,” Merritt said, the words rolling off his tongue.  

“You want my hands, lips, tongue, mouth -“ he saw a flicker of something pass through Danny’s pupils – “mouth.”  

Bingo.  

 **2:50**  

“You want my mouth on you,” he confirmed. “You want me to suck you off until you’re a quivering mess.”  

Danny nodded weakly. But Merritt wasn’t done.  

“And then you want me to fuck you,” Merritt went on. “You want me to fuck you so hard you think I’m going to shatter you into a million tiny pieces. You want me to fuck you on the couch so hard and rough that we might just break it.” 

“Not again,” Henley murmured in the background.  

Merritt continued. “You want me to fuck you right into this couch until you scream and then you’re going to fall apart underneath me like a pack of cards when you throw them into the air at the end of one of your little tricks and Jack over there is going to cum in his pants just from watching.” 

Jack sat frozen, mouth gaping and a piece of popcorn held halfway to his lips.  

“Merritt, please,” Danny whispered.  

“Just say the words, Danny boy, and you can have it all.” 

Danny swallowed. Then his words seemed to come out all at once.  

“Merritt, please, I’m begging you.”  

Like Danny had just found the right key to unlock the door to his fantasies, a grin spread over Merritt’s face. Correct response.  

“Up,” Merritt ordered. “On the couch.”  

Danny hastily obeyed, scrambling to his feet and sitting on the couch as fast as humanly possible. He sat on the edge, feet planted firmly on the ground, spread with room for Merritt in between.  

 **3:00**  

“Henley, restart the clock,” Merritt ordered. Henley clicked the stopwatch twice in quick succession to reset it at 0. The little numbers ran fast again.  

Merritt swept in right away, taking Danny’s cock in his mouth so fast it hit the back of his throat before Danny even realised what was happening. Danny might’ve cum right there and then had he not been on a mission to prove his stamina. Merritt was making it ever so hard for him to win. As Merritt moved his head, seemingly devouring more and more of Danny’s cock every time, he held one strong hand on each of Danny’s thighs, holding him in place.  

Jack silently stood and crept over to Henley, each step careful and hesitant like he was trying to avoid scaring off a wild animal. He sat at the foot of her armchair, head by her knee and legs stretched out in front of him.  

“Are you sure we shouldn’t?” he whispered.  

“Shhh,” she hushed waving a hand at him to quieten him.  

The two watched on silently as Danny let a string of curses fall from his lips. Damn Merritt, he was close. Merritt seemed to know this, smirking as he toyed with him.  

There was just something about the way that Merritt knew how to read him like an open book. He could see every slight reaction for what it was, every twitch and gasp. He played to it, pushing Danny to near breaking point and then pulling back just when Danny thought he couldn’t take it anymore. He was both a curse and a blessing, the greatest pair of lips to ever grace Daniel’s cock. Danny both hated and loved him for it. Regardless, Danny needed him.  

Just as Danny thought he was about to lose himself over the edge – and damn it would have been worth losing to Merritt over – Merritt pulled away, looking up at Danny with a satisfied smirk. And the bastard went and licked his lips, knowing exactly what it was doing to Danny to see it.  

Merritt stood.   

“Know this Daniel,” he said, reaching to take his trousers off as he did. “The only reasons you’re still hard right now, the only reason you haven’t cum so hard you nearly black out is because I decided so.” 

Danny nodded weakly. Merritt stepped out of his pants towards Danny.  

“Up on the couch,” he ordered, nodding towards the left side of the couch. Danny scrambled backwards until his back hit the armrest. Merritt climbed onto the couch, grabbing each of Danny’s ankles and spreading them.  

“Jack,” Merritt called, a request.  

As if by magic, Jack produced a bottle of lube and tossed it to Merritt who caught it and had it uncapped in a blink. Eager to please as ever, Jack made a wonderful magician’s assistant. Merritt coated his fingers and turned back to Danny. Danny felt like he might explode just from anticipation. Wouldn’t that be a way to lose the bet?  

When Merritt slipped the first finger inside, Danny visibly relaxed like he had been waiting for this moment for months, eyes flickering shut. The second finger followed soon after and Danny let out a loud moan at its entrance. 

“Do you like that, Daniel?” Merritt crooned, fingers pumping in and out.  

The only response Danny could manage was a breathy nod. Merritt chuckled.  

“Well I bet you’ll like it even more when it’s my cock inside you,” Merritt went on.  

Danny nodded desperately again.  

Merritt slipped a third finger inside and watched as Danny’s desperation grew. Danny reached out to grasp Merritt’s surprisingly muscular arm, gripping him and pleading with his eyes.  

“Merritt,” was all he could get out. It was all that was needed.  

Merritt removed his fingers and Danny audibly whined at the loss. Merritt shifted Danny up a little higher on the arm rest to get a better angle before turning his attention to himself. Merritt reached down, gripping his length in his fist and giving himself a few lengthy strokes. Jack’s popcorn lay forgotten on the floor.  

Patience was not one of Danny’s strong suits, but he would say he had all the patience of a saint right then. As he watched Merritt harden at his own hand, it was all Danny could do to bide his time. With Merritt satisfied they were both ready, he placed a hand on Danny’s hip and entered him in one stroke. Danny let his head fall back to the accompaniment of a few assorted expletives.  

Jack watched on in awe, eyes glued on Merritt as he started to thrust in and out of Danny. He could see Merritt lose his composure for the briefest of moments, eyes falling close as he buried himself in the other Horseman. Jack was subconsciously trailing his finger up and down Henley’s leg, tracing patterns as he longed to join his friends. Becoming aware of his actions, Jack let his fingers wander up towards Henley’s thigh and turned to look up at her.  

“I know you said we can’t disturb them, but what if you and I just…” Jack suggested in a whisper.  

“Shhh,” Henley shot back, her eyes never leaving the Horsemen on the couch.  

Jack smirked up at her.  

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” he accused.  

Henley’s response was to shift her weight and cross one thigh over the other.  

Jack’s smirk grew. He turned away from her and glanced down at his lap.  

“Same.” 

Danny’s cock stood tall and proud, aching to be touched. Merritt would occasionally brush against it as he thrust, but it wasn’t enough. Danny would have touched it himself – bet be damned, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself - if Merritt did not have his wrists pinned, arms stretched out on each side of him.   

Jack glanced up at Henley’s stopwatch. He smirked when he saw the numbers. Oh Merritt was good, but Daniel was stubborn… and they might just need some help.  

Unable to just sit and watch any longer, Jack got to his feet, ignoring as Henley half-heartedly tried to stop him by reaching for his wrist. He crept slowly towards the pair on the couch so as not to alert Danny to his presence. Merritt glanced up and grinned upon realising what Jack was doing. Oh, the boy had cheek. Jack held a finger to his lips in a silent request for secrecy. Merritt’s eyes twinkled.  

Danny threw his head back with a gasp, lost in his own world. The big wide world of the Atlas. But, no, that wouldn't do. This wasn't around the world in three minutes. That wasn't Merritt's way.  

Merritt grabbed him by the chin, pulling his head up to face him while Jack crept up behind.  

“Look at me,” Merritt ordered, gruffly. Their eyes met. Locked on.  

“Merritt,” Danny whimpered, grasping at Merritt’s surprisingly toned bicep.  

It was a cry of desperation, a plea to be touched, the need for release. Merritt knew Danny was close, he’d seen the same shattered look on his face time and time before as he’d pushed Danny over the edge.  

“You know I win, Danny,” Merritt taunted, punctuating his words with a harder, deeper thrust.  

He could see the physical effort of Danny’s face as he struggled to hold on, to outlast Merritt – like that could ever happen.  

“Go on. You know the wait is killing you,” Merritt crooned, watching as Jack crouched down behind Danny. Merritt gave Jack a small, almost imperceptible nod. “Cum for me, Daniel.” 

All at once, Jack swept in, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Danny’s neck. He placed his hand on Danny’s stomach, sliding it down towards his cock as Merritt rammed home hard. That split second was all it took to send Danny over the edge. He came hard all over Merritt with a shout. 

Danny slumped forward, catching his breath, heart beating loud in his chest. His official time was the furthest thing from his mind. Merritt continued to thrust into Danny, once, twice, three times, before he allowed himself his own release – a much quieter affair, although just as intense.  

No one noticed Henley’s silent orgasm as she watched on.  

Merritt slipped out of Danny and allowed the younger man to get up, sinking back into the couch cushions with a satisfied sigh. Danny hastily dressed and walked over to collect the stopwatch that Henley had left before she swiftly left the room.  

“Yes!” Danny shouted with great pride in his voice as he viewed the final time. He walked back over to the couch and smugly presented Merritt with the stopwatch. Merritt glanced at it and chuckled.  

“Well done, a new personal best,” Merritt teased. “Shall we put up a list of your high scores on the fridge? Maybe get some gold star stickers to go with it?”  

“I’ll accept your three part apology and the words ‘you were right, Danny’ whenever you’re ready,” Danny retorted before turning and leaving the room, a spring in his step.  

Merritt chuckled. He glanced over at Jack who looked like he’d conceded defeat, painfully hard and alone on the floor.  

“You’ve been patient, haven’t you,” Merritt praised, his serious expression broadening into a smile. “My little assistant.” 

Jack’s spirits lifted. He grinned hopefully.   

“Oh yeah?”  

“I need a shower. What say you join me and we’ll see if you can beat Danny’s top score?” Merritt elaborated, clicking the stopwatch for emphasis.  

The numbers on the stopwatch ran well past anything beginning with a three as Merritt knelt before Jack in the shower, steam rising around them and water pounding down his back.  

It didn’t take much more than a week for Danny’s top score to be pushed right out of the top ten and off the board. He complained to Merritt, the high score holder and the reason for all of this – if you asked Danny. Danny demanded a revision of the rules and a rematch with no less than three separate time keeping pieces in case of error or equipment failure. Merritt chuckled, looking up from the papers strewn across his desk. Danny was just incorrigible.  

“Do you want me to fuck you again?” Merritt asked bluntly.  

Danny gulped, paused a moment and nodded, words failing him.  

“Alright,” Merritt relented. “I suppose I’ve got a spare three minutes.” 


End file.
